


You've Got A Dirty, Dirty Mind... I Like It

by ShinyRed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caught jerking off, Hair Pulling, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Reader has a vagina, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, and she likes it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), grievous misuse of a government office (see previous tags), kinks mentioned:, specifically: reader catches Gideon jerking off, taboo sex/sex in an office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/pseuds/ShinyRed
Summary: Reader accidentally sees Gideon, uh, "Lone Rangering" in his office... and she really likes what she sees.
Relationships: Jason Gideon/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You've Got A Dirty, Dirty Mind... I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I got hooked on Criminal Minds about two weeks ago and just got to season three, and I'm absolutely fucking devastated that my man Gideon is gone, so I wrote some smut to cope. Everyone has their ways of coping, do not judge mine.

It figures that today is the day you forgot to announce yourself or knock before entering Jason Gideon’s office.

You didn’t even get a chance to enter, and thank God that was the case, because you saw enough to realize that Gideon is sitting at his desk, dick in hand, jerking off.

Somehow you managed to not make any surprised noises, the image certainly shocked you to your core. But… not in a bad way. Let’s just say you stuck around for longer than you should have, just so you could watch.

Which is where you find yourself now, standing at the doorway to Gideon’s office, your eyes trained to his dick as his fist slides up and down the shaft. The door is cracked, so you can hear the soft, deep moans Gideon makes. You wonder what he’s thinking about that’s got him so turned on that he couldn’t wait until after work to do this.

You know you can’t stand here for too long without someone seeing you and getting suspicious, and you don’t want Gideon to get busted either, so you pry your eyes away and walk back to your desk, but the image of Gideon jerking off sticks with you for the rest of the day. You figure that once the shock wears off, you’ll stop thinking about it.

-

It’s past midnight, and you can’t stop thinking about it.

You can’t help but laugh to yourself as you realize that now is the perfect time to be thinking about it, because here, in the privacy of your dark bedroom, you can do whatever you wish to… _process_ these thoughts.

Including reaching down to tease your cunt--which is practically dripping after thinking about Gideon all day--and brushing a finger over your clit. It’s sensitive, ready to go, activated by several hours of reliving the memory of watching Gideon stroking himself. You begin to rub it in small circles as you once again replay as much of the encounter as you remember.

You think about how tense he looked, though his face was relaxed, slack from pleasure. The quiet, breathy sounds he made when he hit just the right rhythm, the right spot. The way his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, no doubt his mind was a flurry, trying not to get too lost in the moment and stay aware of his surroundings so that he didn’t get walked in on. Or maybe he threw caution to the wind and was just caught up in whatever thoughts he was masturbating to. Was it a memory? A fantasy he conjured up?

You wonder if he was thinking about you.

_Oh_ , okay, that thought turns you on a whole lot.

You imagine him thinking about you. Something might have set him off, something that you said, or did… or wore. You think back to outfits you wore to work recently, skirts that fit snugly, tops that dipped down and showed off just enough breast to remain professional, but enough so that if you bent over, anyone standing in front of you would get a nice view. You remember a dress you wore for the first time a few days ago, a red one that you bought because you liked the way your butt looked in it. Maybe Gideon liked the way your butt looked too.

Maybe it got him so hot that he couldn’t stop thinking about touching you, pulling up your skirt and grabbing handfuls of your body. He wanted to grind his hips against it, teasing you with the hardened tent in his pants, silently telling you that you did this to him, you looked so delicious that his body was begging to have you.

You’d beg for him, too. You wouldn’t be ashamed one bit of how much you’d beg for him to bend you over his desk and have his way with you. You wanted to feel him against you, you wanted to feel him _inside_ you. You wanted him to press his body against yours as he entered you and sighed your name and grabbed your hair and kissed your neck and-

“Ah, _fuck_ , Gideon!” you cry out as your release overcomes you. Your body thrashes wildly and your hips buck as you ride out your orgasm, Gideon’s name a mantra rolling off of your tongue. It almost feels as if he’s there with you, coaxing you through your climax, whispering what a good girl you are and how beautiful you look when you come.

But the euphoria fades, and as the tingling in your abdomen diminishes, so does the phantom Gideon you conjured, and you’re left to marinate in the dawning realization that you just masturbated to the thought of your coworker, and you said his name _many times_ during orgasm.

Oh well, he started it.


End file.
